This invention relates to the compound 24R-scymnol, to the preparation of this compound in substantially pure form, and to the use thereof in the treatment of liver dysfunction.
In prior international Patent Application No. PCT/AU87/00281 now published as WO88/01274, there is disclosed a process for the isolation and preparation of an active principle by extraction from particular tissues of sharks. This active principle, now termed "isolutrol", was isolated in good yield from an aqueous extract of the livers and/or gall bladders of sharks, and the active component therein identified as 24R-(+)3.alpha., 7.alpha., 12.alpha., 24,26-pentahydroxycoprostane-27-sodium sulphate ester (sodium 24R-scymnol sulphate).